<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[translation] 聊胜于无 Better Than Nothing by hieroglyphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352219">[translation] 聊胜于无 Better Than Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics'>hieroglyphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Detective S1真探译文集 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1995, Because Marty just can't stay in the car, Dubious Consent, Ginger makes them do it, M/M, OR IS IT, Rust's undercover job with the Iron Crusaders ends badly, So dubious, also unrequited love, at gunpoint, very dubious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger强迫他们去做。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Detective S1真探译文集 [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[translation] 聊胜于无 Better Than Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto">toyhto</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请认真看tag，亲爱的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那么，他想过和Marty上床吗？</p><p>是。</p><p>是不是不止一次想过？</p><p>没错。</p><p>但这种事不可能发生。尤其不会是这样。他想的是——没错，他一直在想——他们也许会把车停在路边，下去撒尿。Marty会对他说几句蠢话，他会回以适当的调笑，说得恰到好处，正好能让这傻瓜明白他的意思。他会向Marty走过去，Marty会让他把自己的短裤脱到膝盖，当Rust用手握住他的老二时，Marty不会反对。</p><p>又或者，这事会发生在Rust的住处。自从Maggie把这傻蛋踢出家门，Marty就一直和他住一起。半夜里喝了太多啤酒，或威士忌，Marty会觉得孤单，会说个不停，Rust会吻他。就像这样。然后他们就上了床。</p><p>没错，Rust一直在想这个。这不是他的错。他不知道自己为什么喜欢Marty，但他就是喜欢。但他什么都不能干。Marty一直都在，对种种暗示视而不见，但一直在表示他们可以在工作之余交个朋友。而且他一直在对Rust示好。Rust当然会想，如果他们上了床会怎么样。</p><p>但事情不该变成这样，永远不该。这是最糟糕的情况。他不是告诉过Marty，最坏的不过是在脑袋上吃一颗子弹？没错，他说过。但他错了。</p><p>问题是，也许有什么脱身之计，但他想不出来。吸了Ginger给他的东西，他正嗨得一塌糊涂，而且Marty就在<em>那里</em>，因为这个白痴没有像他告诉他的那样在该死的车里呆着，没有，他想跟着Rust，但现在Rust已经是Crash，Ginger在场，而且Ginger总是比想象的更了解Rust那么一点。</p><p>“那，”Ginger说，他的声音充满着冰冷的蓝，有烧焦的味道，“你不回来就因为他。”</p><p>“不，”Crash说，小心地不去看Marty，但他已经不记得如何小心行事了。太久了。Rust已经不记得如何去作Crash，如果他因为这个被杀，没关系。<em>没问题</em>。但他得把Marty弄出去。“不，不是他。”他告诉Ginger。“我根本不认识他。”</p><p>“扯淡，”Ginger说，用枪指着Marty，好像旁边没有另外三个拿枪的家伙似的，那几个人嗑饱了可卡因，已经晕得昏天黑地，只要Marty一动就要开枪。“就跟你刚才和我说的怎么过边境的那套一样。<em>全是扯淡</em>。”</p><p>Rust张开嘴。Ginger用枪指着他。没错，就该这样。也许让他给自己来一枪，Marty就能脱身了。</p><p>“我们一起干了这么多，”Ginger说，对Marty点了下头。“然后就这？<em>他？</em>”</p><p>Rust摇头。</p><p>“别对我扯谎，”Ginger说。他是认真的。Crash一直都能看出其中的区别，现在也能。也许因为这才能让他活命。他知道Ginger什么时候是吓唬人，什么时候是说真的，比如说，在他真想让Crash在床上等他的时候。</p><p>Rust举起双手，表示屈服。这个动作空洞无力，因为Ginger已经把他捏在手里，他们两人都知道。“不像你想的那样。”</p><p>“哪样？”Marty喘着气问，他满心恐惧，但还想虚张声势，该死的傻蛋。他应该呆在自己家里，应该陪着他的孩子和妻子，她一向都比他懂事得多。对这个总是急着想证明自己的价值，但根本没有自知之明的男人，她是个强太多的女人。</p><p>哦天哪，现在他只想着Marty，他不该这么心痛。他并没有爱上Marty。妈的，他知道自己一向喜欢自寻死路，但还没自寻死路到这个地步。</p><p>“哪样？”Ginger嘲弄地学他。然后才意识到Marty真的不知道。Rust看着这一切像慢动作一样发生。他可以阻止这一切，但他想不出如何去做，他不能思考，无法回忆，他的脑子无法运转。他看着Ginger，对方看穿了他，这个该死的混蛋，而对他们俩在说什么Marty还一头雾水。“真的？”Ginger问，直视着Rust。</p><p>“对，”Rust说。</p><p>“操，”Ginger盯着他，没有听他说什么。“那我们得处理一下。”</p><p>他吞咽了一下。Marty看着他，好像希望Rust能想想办法，或是他妈的给他翻译一下。院子里的其他家伙都听不懂Ginger在说什么，幸好如此。无论是对谁，包括Ginger。因为不管这帮混蛋怎么说，如果他们发现Ginger和Crash在他的床上乱搞，或是发现有那么一两次Ginger在那张所谓的床上睡着了，醒来的时候胳膊搂着Crash的腰，床单上有他们干了的精液，没错，那他就没可能再说话了。他很清楚。现在Ginger就在转着这个念头，Rust看着他，这事不可能善终。但也有可能，这事能在Ginger床上收场，Marty就能活命了。</p><p>“过来，”他向Ginger走近了一步，尽管还有一支枪指着他的头。只一步。一小步。只有Ginger明白其中的意义。只有Ginger能看懂这一步意味着什么，<em>我会去你那里，和你上床，你可以对我做任何事，别的都一笔勾销</em>。</p><p>“不，”Ginger说，声音又硬又冷。这家伙真的伤了感情。他觉得Crash喜欢Marty胜过他，这不假，Rust无法隐藏。“不，这事得解决，我们三个。”然后他走向Marty，往他肚子上踢了一脚，这一脚毫无意义，因为Marty已经跪在了地上。Rust不想看，但他还是看了，眼都没眨一下，一定是因为该死的毒品他才这样。他盯着Marty的眼睛，后者痛苦地吐出一口气，一脸惊讶，他显然被伤到了，因为Rust没有想办法阻止，而且他不明白Rust为什么这么做。Rust想对他大喊，想说Marty一点都不明白这里该死的规矩。Crash靠这些规矩过了四年，只有它才能保他活命，现在它仍然存在，他不能打破这些规矩，有些时候他能稍加利用，但眼下不行，因为还有几支枪指着他们的脑袋。</p><p>他什么也做不了。</p><p>他看着Ginger安排——让他们上船，带他们去河口他的住处，对其他傻瓜们说了什么，他们没有反对，但对实际情况一无所知，Marty也一样，他被Ginger扔在甲板上坐着，两只手腕被胶带绑在背后，今晚早些时候Ginger揍了他的脸，他的嘴角还留着干了的血迹。一切都像在梦中。Rust闭着眼，但周围没有动静，一点都没有，他能听见Marty的呼吸，和自己的呼吸，他的心跳慢得出奇，他只希望这一切快点结束。事情不该变成这样，就不该发生。但在半路上，Marty靠着他的肩膀，好像他是唯一牢靠的东西。Ginger没有绑他的手。没错，Ginger用枪指着他的脸，但Ginger没有绑他的手，他能做的只有让Marty靠着他的肩膀，装作了解他们去往的目的地在哪里。</p><p>旅程结束了。有人把Marty从甲板上拉起来。Rust站起来，差点摔个倒栽葱。一定是因为那些毒品。而且他睡眠不足。他跟着他们，觉得自己在蹚着水走路，但脚下并没有水。他们到了Ginger的住处，Ginger把Marty推进一把椅子，抓起他的下巴看了几秒，然后忽然松手，Marty差点翻倒在地。但他没有。有那么一瞬，Rust为他骄傲，但这是个错误，因为Ginger看到了他的表情。Ginger递给他什么东西，他吸了，不是可卡因，Ginger虎口处的皮肤温暖，熟悉，Ginger的另一只手伸进他的头发拉扯着，简直算得上温柔，他记得。Marty看着他的样子好像不相信Rust没有反抗。他想告诉Marty，隔壁有四个人，他能为Marty和自己做的只能是忍过这一切。这是规矩。他不知道如何改变它。</p><p>“那，”Ginger坐在桌子上，用他的枪比划了一下。Rust也坐下来。他的腿软得一塌糊涂。“你们两个。”</p><p>“不，”Rust说。这是最后的机会。“你抽昏头了，兄弟。你觉得我会……在和你——”</p><p>“他妈的闭嘴，”Ginger轻松地说。他脑子里已经把一切都计划好了。“为什么你还没操他？”</p><p>Marty瞪圆了眼睛盯着Rust。所以他真的不知道。墙壁那边的音乐声又高又响，隔壁的人在笑，听不见这里发生的事，也想象不到。Rust真他妈的太累了。他深吸了口气，看着Ginger。“他没兴趣。”</p><p>“扯淡，”Ginger说。</p><p>“没错，”Rust说，“就是这么回事。让他走，你想对我干什么都行，兄弟。”</p><p>“反正我想对你干什么都行，”Ginger说。</p><p>这倒是真的。“我会让你满意的。”</p><p>“不，”Ginger说，他紧盯着Rust，好像正在想象他说的话。也许他真的在想。每当他们有几分钟时间独处的时候，在浴室隔间里，储藏室里，把Crash压在墙上和桌子上。说不定他正在想那种事呢。</p><p>Rust张开双腿，想把自己的意思表示得巧妙一点，但无法集中精神。</p><p>“操，不，”Marty说，这个傻瓜。他显然也明白了暗示，所以这一手肯定干得不那么巧妙。Rust低头看了看自己的裤裆，然后又看向Ginger。</p><p>“行，”Ginger说，“妈的，不。我有个主意，<em>兄弟</em>，我要帮帮你。既然你觉得他不感兴趣，我想帮你一把。这是看我们过去的面子。”</p><p>“别，”Rust说，虽然这话一点用也没有，或许还让事情更糟了。他正在脱离Crash的角色。妈的，他太累了，而且他已经能看到所有的事情，看到现在发生的，和之后Marty将会怎么看待他。如果他们能活着出去的话。</p><p>“告诉我，”Ginger说着俯过身去，“你想要什么？想干他？”</p><p>就这一次，Marty闭了嘴没出声。</p><p>“不，”Rust说。很显然接下来会发生什么。该死的，太明显了。</p><p>“不？”Ginger装模作样地说。他有点吃惊，接下来就不吃惊了，因为他<em>了解</em>Crash， 知道Crash会四肢着地趴下让他干，甚至不会反抗。他知道Crash喜欢什么，过去出于个人的私心，他从没和别人说过，现在也一样。“好吧，”他说，Rust没法去看Marty，他不能，“你想让他操你。”</p><p>“对，”Rust说。他能听见Marty大声吐出一口气。</p><p>“这个人，”Ginger用枪指了指Marty，“你想让他操你。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你知道我的，”Rust说，因为尽管他知道会这样，但Ginger还是有可能改变游戏规则。而且这是当下最好的选择。他要耍这个把戏，让Marty操他，他们就有机会活着出去。Marty能接受。他会认为自己没有选择，妈的，这一次他对了。</p><p>“没错，”Ginger说，站起来走向Rust，把手伸进他的头发紧紧抓住，Rust闭上眼睛，这样就看不到Marty的目光了。但他能感觉到。该死的，他能尝到。“没错，我知道你喜欢什么，”Ginger放开了手。“把衣服脱了。”</p><p>“干吗——”Marty开口。</p><p>“闭嘴，”Rust打断他，他想叫他的名字，但他不能。也许之后他能说出来。<em>没关系，Marty，没关系，我不在乎，我已经想到会这样，我一直想让你操我，当然不像这样，永远不会，但现在已经没关系了：和我干过的其他事情比起来这不算什么。没关系，Marty，Marty，Marty，Marty</em>——</p><p>“Crash，”Marty轻声说，好像不想让Ginger听见。</p><p>“没关系，”这是他唯一能说出来的。“照他说的做。”</p><p>“不。操他的，不，我不会——”</p><p>“求你。”然后他站起来开始脱衣服。他的手记得如何动作，但脑子里一片茫然。Ginger用饥渴的眼神盯着他，这眼神黏住了他的舌头。他吞咽了好几次，脱下他的夹克，然后是汗衫，然后用笨拙缓慢的手指拉开牛仔裤的拉链，把裤子拉下去，还脱了袜子，想也没想就把内裤扯下来。反正时间已经无关紧要。如果在这当中他们闯进来，他也不知道之后会怎么样，如果还有之后的话。也许这回真的完了。他坐回椅子里。他在发抖，但或许不是因为冷。</p><p>“听着——”Marty说，Rust不知道他是在对Ginger还是对他自己说话。无所谓了。一切都不重要。只是肉体而已。只是肉。一个关于意识的错误观念。别无其他。只是感觉——只是一个幻觉。无论他对Marty有什么感觉。无论他认为现在感觉到的是什么。孤独。悲哀。只是一个梦。就像现在一样。</p><p>“想让他操的是你，”Ginger对Crash说。如果你故意曲解的话，这话几乎算得上友好。“你到底有多想？”</p><p>“你能不能滚蛋？”Crash问。</p><p>Ginger对他笑了笑。“当然不行，那还有什么意思? 我把他带来都是为了你，兄弟。我要保证你干成这事。因为他看着可不太想干。”</p><p>Marty的样子好像希望Rust能告诉他这一切都是个噩梦。</p><p>“我觉得，”Rust对Ginger说，“地上就行。”</p><p>“地上？”Marty问，好像<em>地上</em>这个词冒犯了他。</p><p>“你确定？”Ginger问，往四下打量了一下。“你可以选别的，还有桌子，那个上面大概更舒服——”</p><p>“我不会……”Marty开口，但没说完，然后张嘴骂了几句。Ginger向他走过去，非常慢，脚步声在屋里回荡，Rust的听觉一定是出了问题。Ginger的脚步声来自他的心底，然后他才意识到那只是他自己的心跳。毒品。是因为毒品。他赤裸着，屋里并不热，但他在流汗，现在他看着Marty，看着Ginger把枪抵在Marty的喉咙上，停了几秒，然后拿开手枪，割断了绑住他手腕的胶带。Marty好像僵住了。可怜的傻瓜。Rust希望能把他排除在外。</p><p>“Crash会告诉你怎么干，”Ginger说，除了必要的接触，他没有碰Marty，这很好，Rust想向他道谢，但他不能。“他说什么你就做什么。说不定我能让你们俩活着出去。”</p><p>Marty只是瞪着Ginger。看上去一脸迷惑。</p><p>“这个家伙，”Ginger用枪指着Rust。有一瞬间Rust希望它会走火，但立刻打消了这个念头，因为他不会丢下Marty一个人。不该是在此时，此地，这一切还没结束的时候。他至少应该多活一刻。“这家伙想让你操他，”Ginger说，简单明了。这是真的。Rust已经想到了。“你就得干。”</p><p>Marty转向Rust。</p><p>“没错，”Rust说。他知道Marty听不出他哪句是说谎，但或许Marty知道他哪句是真的。“我已经想了很久。也许从碰见你开始就这样了。”</p><p>“不，”Marty说。</p><p>“是的，”Rust说，“当然，我什么也不会说。什么也不会做。”</p><p>“妈的，幸好有我在，”Ginger说。</p><p>“胡说八道，”Marty说。</p><p>Rust摇头，想用表情示意。这并不是在表示他如何想要，而是在表示除非Marty同意，他是不会去干的。</p><p>“但是，”Marty说着瞟了一眼Ginger。</p><p>“别管我，”Ginger说，“我就在旁边看。”</p><p>“他只会看着，”Rust听见自己说。“看着我。”</p><p>“但——”</p><p>“<em>看着我</em>，”这次他稍稍提高声音。Marty照做了。Marty看着他，好像希望Rust能带他度过难关，Rust会这么做。他会带他度过这一切。他舔了舔嘴唇，清了清嗓子。“过来。”</p><p>Marty只是瞪着他。</p><p>“我一直在想，”他告诉Marty，“或许是那几次我们喝醉的时候，你告诉我那些私事，我就想，我说不好，想搂住你的肩膀，你就会懂我的意思，会靠近我，或许你醉得一塌糊涂，神志不清，但我无所谓，真的，因为我已经等了很久。我会为你脱光衣服，为你双膝跪下。或许我们应该上床，但眼下没有床，所以这样就行。<em>看着我</em>。”</p><p>“我不能，”Marty说，但他已经在考虑了，Rust能看出来。</p><p>“你确定？”他问，想让他听出自己所有的伤痛。<em>你确定不想要我？你确定没法让你的老二为我硬起来？你就这么讨厌我？</em></p><p>“不，我……”Marty深吸了口气。“我从没干过。”</p><p>“没关系，”Rust告诉他，“我干过。我会告诉你怎么做。”他瞥了Ginger一眼。“你有套子吗？”</p><p>Ginger摇头，这个混蛋。</p><p>“行，”Rust对Marty说，“没关系，我是干净的。你不用担心。”</p><p>“我没有——”Marty停住了，倒抽了一口气，咳嗽起来。“<em>操他妈的</em>。”</p><p>“过来，”Rust说。</p><p>这一次，Marty服从了。他心底的一部分已经牢牢记住了这一幕：Marty站起来，腿还在发抖，大睁的眼里满是恐惧，但他走向Rust，越过他们之间短短的距离，好像此时此地只有他们两人，他和Rust，Rust和他。Rust把手放在他肩上，轻轻捏了一下。Marty紧张得像一堵砖墙。</p><p>“过来，”Rust说，“只是干一次而已。他只想看我们干。我们就给他演一出好戏。”</p><p>Marty看起来不是想吐就是快晕倒了。这让他感到异常刺痛。</p><p>“你说的那些，好像干谁都行，”Rust尽量把声音放缓，把手放上Marty的后颈，拇指擦过Marty的下颌。“但我就不行？为什么？”</p><p>他知道Marty想叫他的名字。</p><p>“我想过，”他说，“我会在厨房里让你把我压在台子上，我会弯腰让你操我。行吗？”</p><p>“你不是认真的，”Marty说。</p><p>“不，我是认真的，”Rust说，Marty有职业能力，能看出Rust没有说谎。他会看出来的。“是真的，伙计。”Rust说，用两只手捧住他的脸。“快干吧。”</p><p>“你会恨我的，”Marty用微弱的声音说，“之后。”</p><p>“不，”Rust说。他不愿去想Ginger，但Ginger的注视沉甸甸地落在他脖子上。 “别磨蹭了，这会让事情更难办。”这是个命令，他不该对Marty下命令，但Marty意外地服从了。“我在地上趴下，”他用稳定的声音告诉Marty，“你把你的老二掏出来，想办法把它弄硬，然后操我。就这样。接下来就这么办。”</p><p>Marty点点头。</p><p>“你可以帮帮他，”Ginger轻松地说。Crash已经有很长时间没这么恨过他了。现在他心里只剩一堆各种各样的情绪，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起。他想痛揍Ginger的脸，想让Ginger把他按在床上，告诉他别这么想。而现在，现在他只想让Ginger闭嘴，因为他要为Marty着想，Marty现在还不能失去理智。</p><p>他俯过身去，吻了Marty的嘴。</p><p>Marty回吻了他。或许是反射动作。但他真的松了口气。各种细节在他脑子里混成一团，他吻着Marty，一直到恢复清醒，他不情愿地放开了Marty，他知道Marty能看出他的意思。他喘息着。让Marty看出他的感情是有代价的，但之后他会偿还。</p><p>现在，他用一只手搂住Marty的后颈，另一只手拉开Marty的拉链，等着Marty的脑子反应过来，才把手伸进Marty的短裤，握住Marty的性器。Marty盯着他。</p><p>“放松，”他说，“放松。你做得很好。”</p><p>Marty舔了舔嘴唇。他的性器还没勃起，但已经半硬了。</p><p>“想想你喜欢的东西，”Rust说。“如果需要，闭上眼睛。”</p><p>Marty没有闭眼。“你认真的？”</p><p><em>操他的</em>。“对。”</p><p>“你是——”</p><p>“也和女人一样，”他说。</p><p>“真的一样？”Marty问，抓住Rust的肩膀保持平衡。Rust握着他老二的动作尽量放轻，像在对接下来的事做出保证。像在等待。</p><p>“真的。”</p><p>“不是说你不好看，”Marty声音很轻，大概觉得Ginger听不到。</p><p>“好，”Rust告诉Marty。“想着这个。想着我有多漂亮。你得干我的屁股，Marty。这是男人干的事。你不用觉得有负担。”</p><p>“我希望你也喜欢，”Marty说，他的眼神真诚而甜蜜。他真是个操蛋的奇迹，真的，一个行走的矛盾混合体。</p><p>“那就来操我，”Rust说，因为这够明显了，Ginger会喜欢的。他没有等Ginger开口，也没有等Marty回答，就跪了下去。他的拇指压着Marty的大腿，能感到Marty的脉搏。接着他把Marty的性器吞进嘴里，只有一点发抖。他干这个并不在行，也从没把它当一门技术来学，但他干得不错，Marty分辨不出其中的区别，他没法让自己记住给他吹的是Rust，Rust喜欢他这样。妈的，他爱这个傻瓜。这真他妈不公平，真的，过了这么长时间，他被损伤的大脑终于设法找回了这种感觉，在这么多人之中，只有<em>Marty Hart</em>，那个娶了个比他们两人加起来都强的女人，不喜欢男人的Marty Hart，他从没跟男人上过床也没这么想过，而现在Rust含着他的老二，他的手伸进Rust的头发拉扯着，那个只要有人给他吹，不管是谁都会让他硬起来的Marty Hart,正当他开始操Rust的嘴的时候，Rust把他推开了。</p><p>“省着点，”他拍了一下Marty光着的屁股，然后转身背对着Marty。地板很凉，但他感觉不到。但明天他身上会留下淤青。如果他还活着的话。他趴下身去，用膝盖和手肘支撑身体。他能看见Ginger，这不是什么好事，但比让Ginger在他背后强。现在这还有什么区别？他们在Ginger的地盘，他不可能忘记这个。不可能。只有当Marty把手掌放在Rust的后腰上，他才短暂地忘记了一瞬。</p><p>“你不能——”Marty说，真绅士。“我应该——”</p><p>“操，他真体贴，”Ginger说，盯着Rust。“告诉他怎么干。”</p><p>Rust咬着嘴唇。“用你的手指。捅进我的屁股。慢点。”</p><p>Marty照做了，好像是第一次。现在他几乎忘了这点。</p><p>“往里推，”Rust告诉他。</p><p>“我会伤到你。”</p><p>Ginger那副样子好像在看什么狗血电视剧。</p><p>“不会的，”Rust用最肯定的口气说。这只有一半是真的。他不在乎疼痛。“我干过很多次了。不会疼的。”</p><p>“真紧，”Marty说，试图把手指推进去。</p><p>“快点。”</p><p>一阵刺痛，好像风刮走了灰尘，或是刀扎进了皮肉，被Marty放在他背上的手软化了，这感觉很好，非常好。Ginger能看见Crash的脸，但他不在乎。Marty终于把一根手指推了进去，他想要，他嗑嗨了，事情不该变成这样，但他这辈子的操蛋事又有哪个该变成这样？ 如何发生的并不重要。<em>这个</em>才重要。这感觉够好了。简直可以说完美。</p><p>他想叫Marty的名字。</p><p>“这样……你……是不是……”</p><p>“抓住我的老二，”Rust说。</p><p>Marty照做了。当他意识到Rust在吻过Marty，吸过Marty的老二，然后让Marty把一根手指插进他的屁股之后已经半硬了，显然吃了一惊。“什么——”Marty说，但现在他听起来更专心了。</p><p>“你干得很好，”Rust告诉他。“我就想要你这样。再加一根手指。”</p><p>“我觉得你不——”</p><p>“把你的手指拿出去，”Rust说，“然后再推进来，加上你的中指。”</p><p>Marty照他说的做了。真是个好人。</p><p>“嗯，”Rust说，“就像这样，你做得很棒，就……”他想要一切。他想要Marty继续，再慢点，再快点，一遍又一遍，他想看着Marty，他想转开脸，他想让时间慢下来，他想让人在他头上踢一脚，因为他不该喜欢这个。如果这是他和Marty的唯一一次，他不该想这些，至少他得到了这次机会。总比没有好。他几乎能让自己相信Ginger只是一个幻象，就像天空的颜色。那不是真的。只有Marty是真的，Marty的呼吸，Marty的性器擦着Rust的大腿后侧，他猜这也许是意外，因为Marty往后缩了缩，差点摔个嘴啃地，Rust想笑，但忍住了。他告诉Marty把手指拿出去，换他的老二进来。</p><p>“抱歉，”Marty说，这是他说过最糟的一句话了，但Rust不能说出来。谢天谢地，他很快就把它忘在脑后。他忘了，因为Marty用两只手抓住他的胯，好像需要什么东西来稳住自己，或许这是真的，然后拿出他的老二，把顶端顶着Rust的穴口，停了几秒钟，只有几秒钟，他告诉Marty快干，语气绝不可能让Marty误解。不可能。他把头垂下去，努力稳住自己的膝盖，用力呼吸， 希望能让自己集中精神，但Marty把他抓得更紧，慢慢把阴茎推入，该死的，这感觉<em>太好</em>，疼痛如此完美，这是唯一真实的东西，还有Marty的手，Marty的呼吸，Marty愚蠢的道歉，当Marty忘记了自己的顾虑，开始操Rust的时候，他细微的气息。</p><p>这事他们还会再做。一次。再一次。在床上，桌子上，靠着墙，无论Marty想怎么样。这太疯狂了，但自己终于还是陷进去了，他并不太惊讶，他想要Marty，他希望这一切成真，他需要这些，还有脑中残存的理智，他抬眼看着Ginger，对方懒洋洋地拿着快从手里掉下去的枪，世界倾斜了，Marty说了什么Rust听不懂的话，然后伸手环住他的胯，笨拙地抓住他的阴茎，同时只能停住动作，因为Marty显然不能一心两用，这个该死的傻瓜，Rust想告诉他没关系。也许是这样。Marty试着一边操他一边给他撸，但结果并不成功，所以Rust推开Marty的手，差点失去平衡。但他能做到。他能一边用自己的手自慰一边让Marty的老二操他的屁股，Ginger的毒品还占据着他的大脑，没错，他从没考虑自己。他完全能就这样高潮。</p><p>他真达到高潮的时候，是在Marty之前。他射在自己手里，然后右肩着地倒下去，Marty也跟着他倒下，但还没停止动作。这感觉太好了。只持续了几秒。他模糊地记得他们没有戴套，这一切应该让他担心，但他完全无法去想，因为在Marty呻吟了一声射出来的时候，他的大腿之间感到有温热粘腻的精液流下来，慢慢的，像世界上其他的一切，他意识到他趴在地上，Marty的手放在他背上，Ginger一手拿枪，另一只手拿着自己的老二，在Rust清醒过来之前，他射了。妈的，他们到底在干什么。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>或许是机缘巧合，最后他们抓住了Ginger，抓住了Ledoux，找到了丛林里的毒窝，Ledoux被爆了头，他的同伙炸成了碎片，阳光明亮，Marty看着Rust的眼神有点奇怪，但他没时间想那个了。直到很久以后，他们回到Rust的住处，Rust还能感觉到怀里死去孩子的重量，直到那时他才觉得又回到了地面。Marty已经去浴室冲澡了，浴室的门锁了，屋里很安静。Rust无所事事，也没有地方可去，他已经不再亢奋了。</p><p>他在椅子上坐下来，等着。</p><p>Marty从浴室出来的时候，他瞥了一眼Rust，停住了。</p><p>“别道歉，”Rust说，他觉得自己绷紧了，好像再动一下就会断成两半。</p><p>Marty注视了他许久，然后吐出一口气。“好。”</p><p><em>该死</em>。“没事了？”</p><p>“嗯，”Marty慢吞吞地说。“去洗个澡，Rust。你都臭了。接下来我们订个披萨，然后去睡一觉。之后我想让你跟我说说。所有的一切。”</p><p>“行。”Rust说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>